La cuisson des neurones
by Sarah Londubat-Rogue
Summary: Le jour où Drago s'aperçut que la guerre avait réellement grillé les neurones de son Gryffondor / Le Gee Club est convié à Poudlard. Harry a une réaction étrange, très étrange ... Du point de vue de Drago. HPDM / Klaine. Voldy est sympathique. OS


**Ma définition du Cross Over** : **Prenez deux univers complètement différents, mais adorés par votre meilleur(e) ami(e). Mélangez les personnages, tout en gardant leur caractère, et n'oubliez pas de les présentez comme des acteurs de leur propre univers. On s'en fiche que vous n'aimiez pas du tout l'un des deux univers. Pondez-le ensuite sur , et récoltez les tomates pourrites :P ! (Non, je ne suis PAS DU TOUT concernées !)**

**Maintenant, laissez votre imagination faire le reste !**

* * *

**Le jour où Drago s'aperçut que la guerre avait réellement grillé les neurones de son Gryffondor**

* * *

Douillettement installés dans un grand lit moelleux, deux jeunes hommes se câlinaient mutuellement, profitant simplement du temps qui s'offrait à eux. Soudain, un des deux se releva, une expression joyeuse sur le visage.

« Ooh… Harry, ne soit pas si actif dès le matin… » Protesta faiblement son compagnon, le fainéant Drago Malefoy.

« Oh, mais Dray' ! Je viens de penser à une idée géniale !

- Tu penses souvent à autre chose qu'à moi quand tu m'embrasses ? »

Piégé, le jeune Potter plongea son regard émeraude dans les yeux métalliques de son magnifique amant.

« Drago, tu sais combien j'aime la musique ?

- Oh que oui, je le sais. » Celui-ci se leva, et dans un mouvement rotatif du bassin, entama une danse ridicule tout en chantant « _Don't stooop beliiieviiing !_ »

« Drago, soit sérieux, deux minutes, par le caleçon de Merlin ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que MacGo à convié le Glee Club pour une semaine !

- Ah ! Je crois savoir où tu veux en venir… »

Le brun le renversa sur le lit, et s'assit à califourchon sur son bassin. Il fondit sur les lèvres purpurines du Serpentard tout en susurrant :

« C'est bien, mon petit serpent… »

Ledit petit serpent gémit de contentement, puis de frustration quand Harry se retira prestement, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.

« Faut vite qu'on fasse une photo souvenir ! »

Il s'enfuit alors dans la salle de bain marbrée, tout en énumérant les noms de tous ceux qu'il souhaitait voir sur sa photo.

Drago se remit debout en marmonnant, et entra dans la salle d'eau, se promettant qu'il l'aurait, son petit moment crapuleux.

* * *

« Bon. Je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Potter. Mais le problème est que Lord Voldemort ne pourra pas faire partie de votre photo, il doit tenir un remake d'une assemblée du tome 7, pour aider les auteurs, vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

- Mais Professeuuuuur, s'il vous plait ! C'est mon anniversaire !

- C'est faux, voyons ! Et on ne peut pas retarder les moments d'écriture des internautes, Monsieur Potter ! Sinon, vous ne seriez pas en vie !

- …

- En revanche, nous pouvons vous prêtez Ombrage, personne n'en a besoin en ce moment.

- Ca fera l'affaire ! »

* * *

« Alors, _Lalalalalala lalala laaaaa_ !

- _Lalalalalala lalala laaaaa_ ! »

La porte des quartiers insonorisés du Glee Club s'ouvrit à la volée, pour laisser apparaître deux jeunes hommes qui se tenaient par la main. L'un avait une chevelure brune très foncée et une peau d'une adorable couleur caramel, l'autre avait un air ingénu et portait ses cheveux châtains en une brosse parfaite.

« Kurt ! Blaine ! On ne vous attendait plus !

- Par le Grand Slushy à la myrtille, Kurt ! Qu'as-tu fait de ton chapeau à carreaux ! » S'écria une jeune fille blonde, d'un air scandalisé.

« Je l'ai prêté à Ginny Weasley. Cette jeune personne a un sens exquis de la mode. Mais nous avons une grande annonce à vous faire, les amis. »

William Schuester, grand manitou du groupe d'étudiants laissa tomber ses feuilles de partition, la mine dépitée. La cause était que tous ses choristes affichaient une expression réjouie, enthousiasmés par l'idée d'un peu de changement dans ce grand château trop froid et trop silencieux.

« Drago et Harry – enfin, plutôt Harry – nous ont expressément demandé de les rejoindre à 14 heures sur le terrain de Quidditch pour faire une photo souvenir façon sorcier. » lâcha Blaine.

Des cris de joie retentirent et tous se ruèrent vers la sortie, laissant leur pauvre professeur accablé par tant de manque de travail. Le concours n'était que dans deux semaines après tout !

Pendant qu'ils courraient vers le lieu de rendez-vous, Mercedes s'arrêta devant une étrange jeune fille. Celle-ci était blonde, et semblait en pamoison devant une paire de chaussures blanches, suspendue au dessus d'une torche.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda la jeune chanteuse.

« Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit ! » répliqua l'étrange blondinette.

Mercedes en conclut que s'était Luna Lovegood, la fille très étrange dont lui avait parlé Quinn quand celle-ci se promenait seule dans le château et que la Serdaigle l'avait abordée, pour lui dire qu'elle était infestée de Joncheruines.

« Luna, c'est ça ? » La jeune fille opina de la tête. « Tu as rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch pour faire une photo souvenir avec nous, je crois.

L'étonnante adolescente se retourna vers ses chaussures, puis pivota de nouveau vers Mercedes. Elle sourit à pleine dents et lui tendit une main blanche, que la chanteuse prit sans hésiter.

« Harry Potter est vraiment un très bon ami. »

* * *

De leur côté, Blaine et Kurt avait décidé de s'octroyer un peu de temps à deux. Ce n'était que quelques minutes, et Kurt avait toujours rêvé de voir son cher et tendre avec l'uniforme des Serpentard. Il l'emmena donc dans la chambre d'Harry et Drago, qui avait été mis dans la confidence, et lui avait prêté un des uniformes de son Serpent préféré, arrangé à la « taille de nabot de cet abruti de chanteur qui bouge tout le temps ». Blaine chantait l'hymne de Poudlard, tout en se trémoussant, et en balançant leurs mains entremêlées. Kurt rompit leur lien, et s'avança vers une housse immaculée, qu'il exhiba fièrement.

« Harry Potter est un mec génial. » rigola Blaine, devant l'évidence de la situation.

« Génial, et qui a beaucoup de gout. Il t'a épargné la robe de sorcière, on a juste la chemise, le pantalon, la cravate, les boutons de manchettes, l'insigne, le…

- J'ai compris, je crois. _Let's go_ ! »

Il ouvrit la housse et en sorti les vêtements de Drago. Kurt s'assit sur le lit vert, et se cacha les yeux dans un geste théâtral.

« C'est bon, Kurt. Ouvre les yeux. »

Le châtain enleva donc ses mains et admira son compagnon de haut en bas, un air choqué sur le visage. Un air satisfait sur le visage, Blaine tourna sur lui-même, la chemise légère se soulevant subtilement.

« Pas mal, hein ?

- Pas mal ? Blaine, c'est juste… Juste…

- Magnifique ?

- Affreux ! Il n'y a pas de chapeau, et le pantalon est… _Noir_ ! »

Le chanteur soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit des deux sorciers. Blaine sourit simplement devant le regard désespéré de son amant, et le rejoignit rapidement sur l'édredon moelleux. Il fit tourner le visage de Kurt vers lui, et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres. L'atmosphère se réchauffa progressivement, ponctuée par quelques soupirs et gémissements. Mais, bien trop tôt pour le brun, Kurt se releva, et hurla :

« Hors de question que je couche avec toi dans des draps vert-bouteille ! »

* * *

« Bon, tout le monde est là ? »

Harry trépignait, comme un gosse à la veille de Noël, ou de son anniversaire. La plupart était étonné, mais avait fini par se faire une raison, soit il devait avoir bu une potion de désinhibition, soit il avait ses règles, ce qui était évidemment impossible. Alors les sorciers présents penchaient plus pour la première option, tandis que les choristes étaient en faveur de la deuxième.

« Bien, vous avez tous connaissance de la situation ! Je suis absolument fan du Glee Club, et quand Minerva m'a dit que vous veniez, j'étais très heureux. Donc, je tiens à faire cette photo avec eux, et les personnes qui me sont chères, ou qui ont joué un rôle dans ma vie ! »

Tous manifestèrent leur allégresse et Drago embrassa légèrement Harry sur la joue. Depuis la fin de la saga qui lui était consacré, il était souvent mélancolique, et seule la musique lui rendait son insouciance volée par la fin des livres, redoutée par des millions de personnes, et en premier par les personnages eux-mêmes.

« Donc, nous allons constituer des rangs comme sur cette photo ! » dit-il en exhibant une petite photo cornée, représentant l'Ordre du Phénix du temps de ses parents.

« Les plus grands, au dernier rang ! Donc, Minerva, Blaise – Arrête de ploter Théo ! – Finn – Mon pauvre vieux, t'es vraiment gigantesque ! –, Drago, Seamus, Ron, Dean, Mr Schuester, Mademoiselle Sylvester, Neville, Papa, Parrain, Severus et Remus. Ah, et Hagrid, derrière tout le monde ! Allez, au dernier rang ! »

Les appelés se placèrent docilement. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait surtout pas contrarier le Gryffondor quand il avait une idée en tête. Enfin, plus exactement, tous se placèrent selon les indications de leur ami, sauf un.

« Severus ! Va te placer avec les autres !

- Hors de question que je me mette à côté d'un cabot puant et plein de puces ! »

Même s'ils jouaient simplement un rôle dans la saga, il y avait une réelle animosité entre les deux hommes. Heureusement pour eux – ils tenaient à leur vie ! – Remus se plaça entre Sirius et Severus et l'histoire fut rapidement réglée.

« Bien, deuxième rang ! Herm' – Pour l'amour du ciel, pose ce fichu bouquin ! Et je me fiche de savoir que c'est un traité très rare sur les Gobelins du IIe siècle avant Merlin ! – Pansy, Tina, Greg, Kurt, Mercedes, Maman, Santana – Retiens Brittany, je crois qu'elle est entrain de manger de l'herbe là – Emma, Gred et Forge, ne vendez pas de boîtes à flemme aux Glee Club ! Et Madame Ombrage, venez-vous placer ! Arrêtez de discutez avec Sue ! Vous vous passez des secrets de beauté ou quoi ? »

A ce moment-là, un invité de dernière surprise arriva. Harry se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres et sous le regard médusé des moldus chanteurs, le prit par le bras.

« Tom ! Tu tombes très bien ! Va te placer à côté de Severus ! »

Le « Seigneur des Ténèbres » alla s'installer à sa place désignée, claquant sa main dans celle de son voisin.

« Bon, il ne reste plus que les plus petits ! Colin – Merci pour ton appareil ! - Luna, installe-toi devant, et garde-moi une place, j'arrive dans deux minutes ! Quinn, Blaine, Gin' – cette robe te va à merveille, sœurette – Vincent… Non, Jessie, je ne peux pas te laisser tripoter Cho pour une photo ! Retourne essayer de séduire Rachel que tu as lamentablement jetée ! En parlant de toi, Rachel, viens devant, et Jessie, mets-toi au dernier rang. Voilà, c'est parfait ! »

L'exubérant jeune homme vérifia que tout rentrait bien dans le cadre, puis appuya sur le déclencheur.

En courant, il sauta à côté de son amie Serdaigle, puis ils hurlèrent tous « _Mimbulus Mimbletoniaaa !_ », un air ravi sur le visage. L'appareil émit un flash aveuglant, et Harry courut vérifier que la photo était bonne. Il se tourna vers ses amis, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et sauta dans les bras de ceux qui venaient de le rejoindre.

« Les potes ? Vous savez quoi ? La photo n'était pas bonne, je fermais les yeux ! Mais pour me faire pardonner, on dira « _Slushyyy_ ! » ! »

Tous pestèrent pour la forme puis se mirent en une file disparate, attendant que la star du jour les replace pour une deuxième photo. Le soleil rayonnait, les oiseaux gazouillaient, le Glee Club chantait, tout était bien.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, tomates pourries ou fromage moisi, c'est au choix ! Bises de Sarah Londubat-Rogue**


End file.
